Wiedervereinigung in Valinor
by Elanor2005
Summary: Ein Mögliches Wiedersehen der Gefährten...


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich habe alles von Tolkien geliehen.

Author Note: Das ist meine erste FF von HdR und die allererste, die ich veröffentliche. Es wäre liebe wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet, nur damit ich weiß ob überhaupt jemand Interesse hat!

**Wiedervereinigung in Valinor**

Und das Schiff fuhr hinaus auf die Hohe See und dann in den Westen, bis Frodo schließlich in einer regnerischen Nacht einen süßen Duft in der Luft roch und Gesang in der Luft hörte, der über das Wasser kam. Und da schien es ihm wie in seinem Traum in Bombadils Haus, dass sich der graue Regenvorhang in silbernes Glas verwandelte und zurückgerollt wurde, und er erblickte weiße Strände und ein fernes Land unter einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne.

So sah Frodo Beutlin also die Insel Valinor, grade als ein neuer Tag seinen Anfang nahm.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, seit jener schrecklichen Oktobernacht auf der Wetterspitze, fühlte er sich befreit. Hier hatten seine Erinnerungen an den Ring und alles was damit zusammenhing keine Macht mehr.

Dennoch fühlte Frodo einen Stich im Herzen, wenn er an seine Freunde dachte.

Besonders der Gedanke an Sam tat weh. Was mochte Sam jetzt wohl tun? Sicher war er inzwischen Zuhause, bei seiner Familie, bei Rosie und den Kindern.

Hoffentlich war er nicht zu traurig... Sam hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein, mehr als alle anderen.

Sie hatten so viel zusammen erlebt, so viel durchgestanden. Sam war ihm immer treu geblieben, hatte ihre Freundschaft nie in Frage gestellt, selbst nach den Ereignissen bei Cirith Ungol und auf den Schicksalsberg hatte er ihm ohne zu zögern verziehen.

Wie musste Frodo ihm damals wehgetan haben!

"Geh nach Hause, Sam" hatte er gesagt, dort an einem Ort, viele hundert Meilen und unzählbare Gefahren zwischen ihnen und dem Auenland lagen.

Aber Sam hatte nicht aufgegeben, er hatte den Ring genommen und ihn aus den Händen der Orks gerettet.

Frodo versuchte sich einzureden, dass ausschließlich der Einfluss des Ringes schuld war. Und doch hatte er jetzt im Nachhinein das Gefühl dass er sich dagegen hätte wehren können, dass es SEINE Schuld war...

Er hatte Sam immer nur enttäuscht, sein Vertrauen missbraucht, und jetzt hatte er ihn entgültig im Stich gelassen.

Sams Gesicht bei ihrem Abschied...

Frodo spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Gandalf?"

"Worüber denkst du nach, Frodo?"

"Ach, ich habe an Sam gedacht..."

"Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Frodo. Natürlich ist so ein Abschied nicht leicht. Aber denke daran: Auch Sam war einst ein Ringträger. Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."

60 Jahre später an den Grauen Anfurten:

Das Meer!

So lange hatte Sam mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder hier herzukommen. Hier, wo er vor 60 Jahren Frodo verabschiedet hatte.

Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher warum er gekommen war, er wusste nur, dass ihn jetzt, nach Rosies Tod, nichts mehr im Auenland hielt.

"Wohin gehst du, Herr" hatte er Frodo damals gefragt und Frodo hatte genau die Antwort gegeben, vor der er sich gefürchtet hatte.

"Zu den Anfurten, Sam."

Seine Worte: "Und ich kann nicht mitkommen." waren nur noch eine verzweifelte Feststellung gewesen.

Doch über Frodos Antwort hatte Sam immer wieder nachgedacht. Immer wenn er Hoffnung brauchte.

"Nein, Sam. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, nicht weiter als bis zu den Anfurten. Deine Zeit mag noch kommen."

Nun war es soweit. Nun musste seine Zeit gekommen sein.

Sam hatte den Hafen erreicht, wo, wie er überrascht feststellte, ein Schiff angetaut lag. Es war klein, grade zwei oder drei Personen würden auf ihm Platz haben.

Er ritt weiter, um sich das ganze näher anzusehen. Das war doch höchst merkwürdig. Sams Wissen nach hatte die letzten Elben schon vor Jahren Mittelerde verlassen.

Umso überraschter war der Hobbit, als er zwei ihm wohlbekannte Gestalten auf dem Schiff erblickte!

Und auch die beiden trauten ihren Augen kaum.

"Sam?" fragt die kleinere Gestalt ungläubig.

"Legolas? Gimli? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Das gleiche könnten wir dich fragen! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet einen von euch hier zu sehen!"

"Was ist inzwischen passiert?" Sam hatte die beiden Gefährten vor 60 Jahren zum letzten Mal gesehen. "Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit gemacht?

Wisst ihr vielleicht etwas von Merry und Pippin?"

Die beiden Freunde hatten sich schon vor einigen Jahren mit ihren Familien nach Gondor aufgemacht.

"Nun ja, die beiden verbrachten ihre letzten Jahre in Ithilien. Aber ich fürchte inzwischen sind sie... Sie haben sich auf ihren Weg in die ewigen Lande gemacht.

Den gleichen Weg werden Legolas und ich jetzt gehen."

"Nehmt mich mit!" sagte Sam, plötzlich fest entschlossen. Natürlich musste er jetzt Frodo folgen, deswegen war er ja überhaupt erst hergekommen. Und wenn Merry und Pippin tot waren, gab es wirklich nichts mehr, was ihn hier halten könnte.

"Ja, dann soll es wohl so sein. " meinte Legolas.

Sam war ein bisschen überrascht keinen Widerspruch zu bekommen, doch vielleicht hatten Legolas und Gimli mit nichts anderem gerechnet.

Sie halfen Sam auf das selbstgebaute Schiff.

Legolas löste die Taue. Er tat es zögernd und ein wenig widerwillig, was sowohl Sam, als auch Gimli auffiel.

Gimli stellte sich zu seinem Freund.

"Komm schon. Es gibt nichts was uns hier hält!"

"Nein, ich weiß. " erwiderte Legolas leise, "und dennoch kann mich das Gefühl nicht loslassen, dass ich ihn im Stich lasse."

"Du lässt ihn nicht im Stich! Er ist seinen Weg gegangen und wir gehen jetzt unseren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sehen wir ihn wieder?"

Legolas nickte und löste das letzte Tau.

Sam hatte das Gespräch der beiden Freunde besorgt beobachtet. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten von wem sie sprachen und auch wenn er es vermutet hatte war es ein schwerer Schlag zu hören, dass König Elessar, für Sam stets nur Streicher, letzendlich doch der Tod ereilt hatte.

Doch nun bließ ein frischer Abendwind in die Segel des kleinen Schiffes und Sam wandte seinen Blick nach vorne und kehrte Mittelerde den Rücken zu.

Und während die Möven über seinem Kopf kreischten, war es ihm als ob sich der graue Regenvorhang dieser Welt sich zurückzog und sich alles in silbernes Glas verwandelte. Und weit in der Ferne am Horizont sah er weiße Strände und dahinter ein fernes grünes Land unter einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne.

Wie verzaubert stand er da und fand keine Worte für diesen überwältigenden Anblick.

Und so näherten die drei Gefährten sich der Insel Valinor und was eben noch weit fort schien lag nun direkt vor ihnen.

Sam wusste nicht wir viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie schließlich den Strand erreichten. Während der Überfahrt hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er verließ nach Legolas und Gimli das Schiff.

Sam fragte sich grade ob sie vielleicht auf der falschen Insel waren, denn er sah keinen einzigen Elben, als er eine kleine Gruppe bemerkte, die über den Strand auf sie zukam.

Als erstes erkannte er Gandalf. Der Zauberer hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, immer noch der gleiche weiße Bart und vor allem das gleiche Lächeln wie vor 60 Jahren.

Doch viel Zeit hatte er nicht Gandalf anzusehen, denn hinter diesem waren zwei kleinere Personen hervorgestürzt und Sam fand sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung von Merry und Pippin wieder.

Nachdem er wieder frei atmen konnte guckte er sich nach den anderen um und war sehr erstaunt Aragorn zu erblicken.

Sollte er nicht tot sein?

Doch tatsächlich sollten ja auch Merry und Pippin tot sein und hier standen sie vor ihm, nicht älter als 30 oder 40.

Als Sams Blick dann auf Boromir fiel, welcher neben Aragorn stand, konnte ihn nichts mehr schocken.

Obwohl... Gar nichts?

Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte...

Immerhin war das der eigentliche Grund seines Kommens gewesen!

Aber als sich seine Augen der weiteren kleinen Gestalt gewahr wurden, durchfuhr es ihn dennoch wie kaltes Wasser und er spürte wie alles um ihn herum verschwand, gleichgültig wurde.

Merry und Pippin, die immer noch auf ihn einredeten, Aragorn, welcher ein Stück entfernt mit Boromir, Legolas und Gimli stand, und auch Gandalf, der das Ganze lächelnd beobachtete.

In diesem Moment gab es nur noch ihn und Frodo, beide mit einem Mal unfähig zu jeden Worten oder Bewegungen.

In diesem Moment war alles andere nicht mehr von Bedeutung, jedes Wort überflüssig. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und es herrschte ein stummes Verstehen zwischen ihnen.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, wie sie später berichtet bekamen, doch für Frodo und Sam fühlte es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an.

Doch mit einem Mal waren 60 Jahre der Trennung vergessen. Eine Welle plötzlicher Liebe überschwappte Sam und ehe er es sich versah lagen die beiden sich in den Armen.

Pippin, in seinem Redefluss unterbrochen, gab ein leises "Ups..." von sich und verstummte.

"Du bist wirklich etwas schwer von Begriff, Pip!" sagte Merry.

"Kann schon sein, aber-", Pippin warf einen Blick zu Frodo und Sam, "eines begreife ich schon: Wir werden wohl nie wieder seine besten Freunde sein... Oder was meinst du?"

"Nein, das sieht mir definitiv nicht so aus..."

"Aber weißt du was? Jetzt sind wir alle wieder zusammen!" stellte Pippin fest und guckte sich um, "alle Gefährten meine ich."

"Das stimmt!", sagte Merry, "also hatte Gandalf damals Unrecht! Er sagte, dass das entgültige Ende unserer Gemeinschaft gekommen sei!"

Gandalf lächelte bei dem selbstzufriedenen Ton des Hobbits.

"In Mittelerde, das waren meine Worte. Ich sagte, das Ende unserer Gemeinschaft in Mittelerde sei gekommen.

Und ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?"

Sein Blick wanderte zu Merry und Pippin, grinsend links von ihm, zu Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Boromir, lachend und schwatzend zu seiner Rechten, und schließlich zu Frodo und Sam, die so eng beieinander standen als wollten sie nie wieder getrennt werden.

"Ja," sagte er, "aber in Valinor sind wir nun doch wieder vereint."


End file.
